The present invention relates to computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer software installations in a computer system.
There are many web sites that instruct individuals on how to determine the version of their software product that is installed on a computer. Many times, though, the instructions require running a database script that returns a single piece of information stored in the database, or the script checks the file version of one EXE or DLL. There are also scripts and products that allow the user to see the list of installed applications and the respective version of each product on the computing device. None of these scripts or products, though, provides a thorough verification of the specific version of the software installed.
The current scripts and products available to verify software do not allow a user to build a thorough definition of a product.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and system for verifying installed software. This and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.